Weights worn on the arms and legs of athletes are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,120 issued to James Netti on May 18, 1982 for a Running or Jogging Exercising Glove (the '120 patent). The '120 patent discloses an exercise device for conditioning the upper arms and body muscles. The device includes a glove having a hand section, a wrist section and a forearm section, the glove encompassing the entire forearm region of the wearer. The hand section and the forearm section of the glove contains strategically positioned weights that are arranged to enhance development and toning of the arm and upper body muscles when the arm is moved through a normal swinging motion, as for example, when the wearer is running or jogging.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,365 issued to Edith Winston on Oct. 30, 1990 for a Body Exercise Device (the '365 patent). The '365 patent discloses a weight with a fabric body of a rectangular shape for encircling a user's limb. The fabric body includes a plurality of side-by-side compartments each receiving a packet of particulate, and a foam panel occupying an interposed position between the body and the user's limb. The particulate conforms to the shape of the user's limb, and in conjunction with the foam panel contributes to comfort during the wearing of the body.
Likewise U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,466 issued to John L. Riley, Jr. on Sep. 16, 1997 for a Wrist or Ankle Exercise Weight (the '466 patent). The '466 patent discloses an adjustable weighted exercise sleeve that fits over the hand or foot and is secured thereto enabling the user to accomplish various exercises with the benefit of weight resistance. The adjustable weighted exercise sleeve has adjustable straps secured by hook and loop fasteners to provide a comfortable fit for the user. The configuration of the exercise sleeve and adjustable straps allows the user to interchangeably wear the exercise sleeve on the hand and wrist or foot and ankle. The exercise sleeve uses variable weighting arrangements to allow the user to choose a weight resistance for optimum comfort and physiological benefit.
Further U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,883 issued to James A. Eckmann on Jan. 6, 1998 for a Hand and Wrist Weight Assembly (the '883 patent). The '883 patent discloses a hand and wrist weight assembly has a web with a finger-receiving part, a back section on which a hand weight is mounted along the back of the user's hand, and a wrist section on which a wrist weight, independent of the hand weight and spaced from the hand weight is mounted along the back of the user's wrist. The wrist section has a strap for retaining the assembly on the user's arm. The back section and wrist section are flexible both transversely and longitudinally to permit flexing of the user's wrist while the assembly is in place, and conformance to a part of the user's hand and wrist over which the back section and the wrist section extend. The hand weight and the wrist weight are both soft and complaint to the extend that they will conform to the contours of the back of the hand and the wrist. The wrist weight can take the form of one or more elongated, transversely extending, particle-filled pouches, secured to the wrist section of the web.
One of the drawbacks of the prior art is that they all rely upon some form of strap to hold the weights in place on the user's extremities. The use of straps leads to a localization of pressure on the user's extremities in the area underneath the straps. At best this localized pressure causes an unnatural feeling which can alter the movement of the user. At worst it can create discomfort and extremely alter the movement of the user.
A second drawback of the prior art seen in the '120, the '466 and the '883 patents is that the device is worn on the hands. This in turn interferes with the user's grip and makes it difficult for the user to grasp sports equipment such as baseball bats, rackets, golf clubs and the like.